


FF #4 Alone with you

by flipflops



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity has been avoiding Oliver. He decides it's time she stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FF #4 Alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> As this is a flash fic no time to edit or proofread since it took me most of the allotted time to come up with a story. :)

It ends today. For the past six weeks, Felicity had been avoiding Oliver. If he was in their new place, she was late due to her new job. When he got back from patrols she had gone home. If they were with Digg she did everything she could to put Digg between them. He didn’t get it. This wasn’t like Felicity. He expected things to change when he dropped those three little words but he thought HE would be the one to freak out and avoid her. Then he decided he was done running since he had surprisingly survived that night and now, Felicity was avoiding him. 

Desperate times calls for desperate measure so he was ambushing her. He knew she had gone shopping and out to dinner with Lyla. Oliver decided after his patrol to use the comm to tell Digg to head home, and still dressed as the Arrow went to her place. One way or another they were getting this out in the open. They were just words. He could lie, not really since he had a long track record of NOT being able to lie to her, and say he didn’t mean them or he didn’t mean them like that or tell her it was okay to not feel the same way. She had to know they were the truth. He could do many things but, did he mention, lie to Felicity Smoak had not ever been one of them.

He let himself in an upstairs window. He had disarmed her alarm system. It was really too easy to get into her place. He needed to speak with Digg about that first thing tomorrow. Then he went to the second level and climbed in the bathroom window. He made his way through the bathroom. It had a shower stall in one corner. The toilet in another and the whole other wall was a huge bathtub. He smiled at picturing Felicity relaxing there after a hard day’s work. Then he realized that could lead to dangerous thoughts and pushed that aside. He opened the door and realized, “Oh shit..” He wasn’t in the hallway he was in her bedroom. Normally being in a woman’s bedroom was a goal this time it was a sweet torture. The street lamp illuminated the room enough for him to see that the walls were painted a pale lilac color. She had a king sized bed with tons of pillows and plush comforter that made the bed appealing. Knowing it was her bed did things to him that he had just decided NOT to think about. 

He made his way out of the room, down the hall and to the stairs. He slowly walked down the stairs taking note of all the photos that lined the walls. He was guessing these were people who were very important to her. As he was thinking that he saw a picture of himself and Digg. He was shocked to see the two men hanging on her wall. It struck him that she really did care for them, they were her family. Maybe this plan was a bad plan?

Before he could finish the thought he heard the key in the front door which was dead ahead of him. “Shit”, he mumbled. There really wasn’t enough time to get out before she saw him. He decided to just sit down and await his fate. She came in, and went to disarm the already disarmed system. “Uh oh...I forgot to turn it on again. Digg will kill me if he finds out! That is three times this week!” 

“Naughty, naughty Miss Smoak.” Oliver chuckled as he said this, however his light tone did not stop her from letting out an “oh my god” before glaring at him. “Not god Felicity just Oliver is fine.” He gave her his best smile. She was not impressed. “First of all: are you trying to give me a heart attack? Second of all: why are you here and Third of all: Save your charm for those who might buy the act Queen.” 

Oliver stepped down the remaining steps and lowered his hood and took off his mask. He stopped in front of her, “No I am not trying to give you a heart attack. You’re much too young and healthy for one. Not to mention I would be lost without you.” This time his smile was genuine. “As for why I am here, it is the only way I could think of to get you to spend time with me, talk to me or even yell at me.”

“I hate to wreck your plans but I need you to go, please.”  
“No.”  
“What do you mean, no? I want you to leave Oliver.”  
“We need to talk.” When he had finished she went to go around him into the living room on his left. He followed her. “Calling the cops Felicity could lead to a lot of questions neither of us want to answer.”   
“I’m not calling the cops. I am canceling my date. Him showing up here could also lead to questions I rather not answer, not the least of which is why is the Arrow in your home?”   
Oliver was stunned. Felicity has a date. “Who?”  
She looked over her shoulder at him as she continued to search her purse, “Who, what?”  
In normal circumstances he’d be laughing right now, “who is your date?” He tried not to sound jealous or angry but even to his own ears he had failed.  
“You don’t know him. He is a guy from work. A really nice guy that I rather not run off before we even start something.” She sounded irritated which meant she probably didn’t catch his tone of voice. He stalked over to her and grabbed her elbow. This was not the way he had planned this out. 

“Why?”  
“Crap, Oliver...why what?”  
“Why are you going out with another guy?”  
“People date Oliver you know this better than most of us.”  
He walked to the other side as she dialed her phone. He could only make out whispers. He thought she’d said goodbye but then heard her speaking. He decided to listen this time, “No Lyla..I’m home...yeah, I’m fine...No, I canceled....Oliver was here when I got home...I don’t know...yeah...okay...I will...bye.” She turned to him. “Lyla said Hi”. He just nodded. 

“I want to talk to you, Felicity. You’ve been avoiding me and I need to know why.”  
She took a deep breath..”Okay we can talk. How about you go change and we meet up at Big Belly Burger?”  
“Why can’t we just talk here, now?”  
“I...I don’t want to be alone with you.” Oliver was stunned of all the things she could have said that had to be the one he never thought of, the one he never wanted to hear. “Are you afraid of me?” His concern evident in his voice. “No, Oliver..I just don’t want to be alone with you, again.” He was now completely confused. 

“Why? What have I done?” She walked over to him. She was so concerned for him she was getting ready to do what she knew she shouldn’t..”You’ve done nothing wrong Oliver. It’s me, okay.” She hoped he’d buy that and save them both from this talk.   
“Then why? All I’ve wanted for six weeks is to talk to you.”  
Fine, have it your way she thought...”I’ve been avoiding you and being alone with you to avoid this conversation. I thought after the talk on Lian Yu maybe that would in this talk. I said my peace...gave you a chance to say something but you said nothing...so this “talk” we’re about to have...let’s cut to the chase...is it ‘gee, Felicity I meant I love you as my best friend and girl wednesday or is it “sorry Felicity I didn’t mean it at all and now things are awkward so goodbye’ just give it to me straight. I can handle it whatever it is..I’d rather have avoided this but I didn’t get a vote in the whole phrase you said or this talk...which is fine, whatever.” She stopped and looked up at him and he had the dopiest smile on his face. 

“That is why you’ve been avoiding me? “ He smiled and put his hands on her shoulder. “The talk I wanted to have is this: I meant those words. I really truly love you. I love you in a way I shouldn’t and don’t deserve to feel. BUT”, He could feel her tense and he rubbed her shoulders, “I am not there yet. I need to work on me and this isn’t about you. It’s about me needing to become the man YOU need.”

She smiled and he thought she has the dopiest grin I have ever seen. “This is me asking you to be patient with me. This is me telling you I understand if you don’t wait, but I hope you do.” She jumped into his arms and hugged him. He immediately started having very deep more than friends thoughts..”Okay, I take that as a ‘yes’ but we need some ground rules.”

It wouldn’t be next week, next month or even next year but he was ready for her. In the time before he was ready they built a solid foundation. They fought, they laughed and thry fought crime all knowing one day they’d have everything they always wanted, together.


End file.
